Third Killer
The Third Killer is one of the main antagonists of the reboot MTV series Scream. This killer appears as a major antagonist in season 1 and the secondary antagonist of season 2 and the Halloween special. It is possible this killer is the true main antagonist of both season 1 and 2 as it is likely this killer was the same one that killed all the teenagers and framed Brandon James which caused the events of creating the other two killers. History At the end of When a Stranger Calls, Kieran Wilcox is revealed as the accomplice of Piper Shaw in Season 1, but instead of being killed, he is arrested. In prison, one of guards inform him that his lawyer is calling, Kieran answers the phone and someone with Lakewood Slasher's voice tells him: "Hello Kieran. Who told you, you could wear my mask?". Kieran is visibly confused by call. In Halloween Special, Kieran is escorted in courthouse cell by the two guards before had to be transported to the prison. One of the guards leaves to see if the situation with medias outside is better. Kieran looks up and sees the killer in ventilation system above him. Nervous, he said to guard he need "use the can", but the guard refuse. The killer starts open the vent, but guard hears the cracking, they jumps out and snaps guard's neck in 180 degrees, while Kieran looks on in shock. They takes guard's keys, lets Kieran out and confronts him. Kieran says: "All right. You kept your word. So are you gonna tell me who you are?" The killer respond by slicing his throat. Kieran starts crawl toward guard's gun but the killer pins him down and stabs him in back of neck, twisting it. They then turns Kieran's corpse which continues bleed and leave before they could be caught. At end of Halloween Special, when Noah Foster wonders who killed Kieran in Courthouse, Kevin Duval is shown to be back in Lakewood, watching Kieran's grave, implying he is Third Killer. Someone also check into motel under name of "Mr. James", implying that Brandon James or Troy James is back in town. With the reboot it’s likely the identity of this killer will never be revealed and they’ve gotten away with their crimes and is still alive. Confirmed Murders October 31, 1994 * Dara Alden - Throat slit * Brett Keener - Impaled through eye with sharp stick * Trent Price - Killed offscreen * Laura Cossey - Killed offscreen * Mike Vincent - Killed offscreen October 24, 2016 * Prison Guard - Neck twisted in 180 degrees * Kieran Wilcox - Throat slit/back of neck impaled with hunting knife Possible Suspects Kevin Duval As the father of Emma Duval and husband of Maggie Duval, he wanted to have his revenge from the person who almost killed his daughter on one hand, and frame Brandon James for being his love rival on the other hand. His plan to achieve both was to dress like Brandon, marketing himself as the original Lakewood Slasher, and years later, breaking into Kieran's cell. His words "who told you that you can wear my mask?" were meant to berate Kieran for using a mask of caring boyfriend while planning to kill his daughter. By killing Kieran under the mask of Brandon James, Kevin took revenge on Kieran by killing him, as well as taking revenge from Brandon by slandering him and making him unrightfully infamous. Troy James He was Brandon James' older brother, who took care of him for most of their childhood. However, when they grew up, both fell in love with Maggie Duval. Troy's jealousy and bitterness for rasing Brandon instead of their parents took the better of him, and made him orchestrate a plan to ruin Brandon's name and chance to have Maggie. Years later, Brandon was shot, and therefore lost Maggie, but not before impregnating her with their future daughter Piper Shaw. Enraged from the fact Brandon left his mark despite losing Maggie, Troy decided to put the mask again and kill Kieran. When he said "who told you that you can wear my mask?", he meant to make it appear as if Brandon is upset with Kieran failing to live to his legacy. Miguel Acosta As the sheriff of Lakewood, Miguel had the perfect access to every cell in prison. He used his free access to get in Kieran's cell and kill him both as an extention of his police duty and for taking revenge from the man who almost killed his son. The meaning of the words "who told you that you can wear my mask?" was expression of anger toward Kieran for trying to fool him. Maggie Duval Piper and Kieran's killing spree made Maggie guilt-ridden, both because she knew she have a part at turning Piper into a bloodthirsty killer and because she indirectly hurt her beloved daughter Emma. Killing Kieran was her way to fix the mistakes she did. When she said "who told you that you can wear my mask?", she was talking about herself. She kept Piper's existence a secret from her family, and therefore partly responsible for every disaster her daughter went through. By killing Kieran, she closed the cycle of blood, and made peace with herself. Gustavo Acosta It may be the most unlikely hypothesis of all, but if we stop to analyze the whole situation we can understand that Gustavo was Kieran's accomplice all season. If we really go that way, when Jake was kidnapped and killed, the texts "supposedly" sent by Jake to Brooke, Seth's severed hand, Mrs. Lang's accident on the stairs, Kieran's own "kidnapping" would have pretty much everything. to do with sheriff's son Acosta. This explains why he had no love for Kieran and stabbed him in prison to death for stabbing Brooke (and the pact between them was that Brooke would not be harmed), and Gustavo feeling betrayed eventually killed him. . Unknown new character The third killer's identity is unknown. The reason for that might be the fact nobody in Lakewood ever met him/her. His/her motive is undetermined. His/her words "who told you that you can wear my mask?" bares mysterious meaning. Gallery Kieran_Wilcox_(Prison_Suit).png|Kieran gets call from Third Killer in jail. 222C56D4-B78B-4B37-ABC9-F43331B30652.png|The killer about to kill Kieran’s cell guard. 8F03B060-D236-465A-B716-60CA0FFE708C.png|The killer killing a teenager 20 years ago to frame Brandon James. Trivia *The Killer is portrayed by stuntman Alec Rayme in Halloween Special, who also portrayed Kieran as Killer in costume during entire second season. *Showrunners said that he/she is somehow connected to Kieran Wilcox. *Showrunners said that there's very good possibility that he/she was involved in one of Season 2 murders before Halloween possibly even season 1. *Showrunners said that reason why the killer called Kieran is tied into the complete history and fabric of the town. *He/she is the second killer in the franchise who successfully killed another killer (predated by Jill Roberts and followed by Jamal Elliot and Beth). *Because of the TV series' reboot, the Third Killer's identity may never be revealed, making him/her the only Killer in the Scream franchise that got away with his/her crimes and is still alive. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Nameless Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Posthumous Category:Incriminators Category:Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Titular Category:Evil from the Past Category:Opportunists Category:Bogeymen Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Grey Zone